


No Light In The Darkness

by assipattle



Category: Hyrule Warriors, Legend of Zelda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assipattle/pseuds/assipattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In desperation, Cia summons new allies. It doesn't turn out well for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Light In The Darkness

Cia ran, and the fury of Ganondorf followed her.

She tore through keeps that had been ravaged by the Hylian army. Volga had vanished, his mind washed clean of her influence. Curse that blasted Sage of Water. Curse Darunia for not quietly acquiescing until the end. She couldn't rely on any of them – couldn't rely on any ally she'd had, willing or otherwise. Even her willing ally was only partially so, and Wizzro was duplicious and greedy. Going to him at a time like this was unthinkable. 

With her allies thus exhausted, she had nowhere to turn. Her mind, treacherous as ever, flashed to the bright face of Lana, but she crushed that thought like an insect beneath her heel. That little goody-two-shoes part of her wouldn't do anything that she needed. No, all she could rely on was her Hero, her love, her Link.

She had to get to a safe place before she could think about bringing him to her. She could draw out the enemies of the Hero to assist her in her battle against Ganondorf. Armed with Triforce of Power or not, she could not hope to catch him off guard again. The artefact belonged to him; even with his influence gone from her spirit, she could still feel the cloying touch of his evil grasping for the sacred triangle.

Cia had to keep it. She could not allow him to use and defeat her. Once she had her handsome hero by her side, and new underlings to carry out her commands, she could wash that taint from the Power and use it for her own.

Her heart pounded in her chest, and the Triforce of Power thrummed with every anxious pulse.

For now, she ran to the Fairy Fountain. She could think of nowhere else that would provide any protection from her pursuer. Truth be told, this place would not either, but it could give her some. She only needed a little to summon her newest toys. It was almost funny - the Fairy Fountain had ever been a safe haven for the Hylian army; for now she supposed its empty halls would suit her purpose too. The Great Fairy could stay asleep for all she cared; there was little she could do even if she wanted to help Cia. No, she had to rely on herself. 

Herself and her Link.

The huge stone doors slammed closed as she passed in, breath rushing from between her lips. The interior was lit with the soft light of all Fairy Fountains. It drew back from her presence, true, but it would serve as a barrier against Ganondorf should he attempt to battle his way in. A barrier, however flimsy, was what she needed right now.

Ascending the dais to the fountain, she allowed herself to sink to her knees and pant, clutching the stonework for support. It had taken so much of her power to harm the Demon King the way she had. She would be fine in a moment, with a few breaths. She would be able to open another Gate of Souls, draw forth more allies, and then seize her hero. Just a moment was all she needed.

“Typical,” she panted, her eyes falling on the disturbed waters of the fountain, “That you don't offer to soothe my wounds or heal my exhaustion.”

As if in answer to her question, the water rippled. Then water and ivy both cascaded out from the lip and the Great Fairy looked down at Cia, her head tilted to one side. Foot-long nails tapped at her cheek and her smiling face turned serious. For a moment, Cia panicked. That closed off face made her think that she would be thrown out – no. Her fingers grasped the lip of the stone and she shifted on her knees, centring herself. The fear was, of course, foolish. The Great Fairy turned in the air and laid her head on her arms, looking sidelong at Cia. Eventually, she blinked her large eyes, fluttering huge lashes at the Sorceress, and spoke.

“I grant you protection, Cia of the Seers, because what follows in your wake is a greater evil than your selfish wickedness. Do not draw attention to yourself and I can keep you safe. Use power and he will find you.” She reached out, the tip of her finger stopping an inch from the shining bright Triforce, “It bears his taint; I know you can feel it as well.”

“So kind of you,” Cia said, her voice shaking slightly. She despised it. There was no need for her to fear. She let go of the lip of the fountain and looked straight at the Fairy, her lips compressed into a thin line. “I'm surprised you're helping me at all – not that I mind. I just thought I might have to beat you into submission.”

The Fairy's smile came back to her beautiful face, but this time it was knife-sharp. She tapped the Triforce with her nail – Cia drew it back with a soft gasp. The Great Fairy chuckled. “With this, maybe you could 'beat me into submission' – but I wouldn't have let you in here if I'd felt that in your heart.”

“Ha?” Cia mused. Inwardly, she frazzled at the Fairy's implication. She could master her fear. Ganondorf controlled her in no way – not even through terror. “Well, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth. I suppose us girls have to stick together, mm?” It was flippant, said with a lightness Cia did not feel, but she knew it was the proper thing to say as The Great Fairy laughed.

“That's the spirit!” Her chortling rang out for a moment, but she soon turned sombre again. “I meant what I said, Cia. Do not use any power at all. I won't throw you out of here, but he will come, and all the power I have can't hold against a will as strong as his.” She seemed to shrink as she said it, slipping further into her fountain. “Remember that,” she chided, and then she was gone, leaving Cia alone.

Cia took a deep breath. Well, it certainly was bracing to know that she wasn't alone in here. She truly hadn't expected the old biddy to be half so helpful, even if she had been too smug by half. She brushed her fingers over the Triforce, as if to sweep her touch away from it. Instantly, she felt a pull towards Ganondorf's wickedness, and drew herself back from it. No. She would not use it – not unless she absolutely had to.

Pushing herself up, she raised her staff above her head and allowed her own magic to flow through her. It was as simple as breathing to open herself to that font of power. Lips curving half in a smile and half in a snarl of triumph, she thrust her staff before her. The Gate opened in the centre of the room. Purple light flashed and overcame the glow of the Fountain, cascading over the walls and lighting the corners in dancing werelight. Only the hard golden light of the Triforce was not overcome.

Cia fancied she could hear the faintest of sighs echoing through the Fountain, but she ignored it. This was something she had to do. The Fairy could understand that. Besides – she hadn't used the Triforce. He wasn't attuned to Cia's own magic.

A niggling thought in the back of her mind rose up – Ganondorf had been a part of her when she'd first opened the Gate of Souls. Perhaps he... but no. If he had, then he would have been able to manipulate the Gate himself. There was simply no way that he would have approached her on his own before then, was there?

Sinking back to the floor, Cia stumbled and laid her hand to the stone that had supported her. The era she had touched was long ago – before Ganondorf was ever born. But perhaps not as long as the era she had ripped that painted fool Ghirahim from. He had been a poor choice. But here... Oh, she could feel the selfishness before it even swam into her vision. Feeding on the wickedness that laid within man's heart, a soul and will born in a body and form too tiny for it manipulated its master and became so much more. The misery it had pulled into the world of its own accord was delicious. Cia smiled. He would be a perfect ally.

She focused upon dragging him from the portal. Her cry ripped through her throat as she exerted her strength. It turned to a laugh as she drew Vaati, the Wind Mage, from his place in Time.

As soon as he landed, she bound him in lengths of her staff. The look of outrage on his too-pretty face made her smile. He was lovely – almost too feminine, and with such pretty colours. Pale lilac hair, soft purplish skin, and red, red eyes. Oh, yes – he had not the strength or Volga nor the ragged, disgusting elegance of Wizzro, but rather a prettiness that showed pride and cruelty on every sculpted plain. She would enjoy this one. Maybe he wouldn't be as easy as Zant and Ghirahim to break, but it would be fun, once she had the right means...

“Well, well,” she greeted, refusing to sag with the sudden exhaustion she felt. “Look at you. What a pretty little thing you are, aren't you?”

As his hair settled once more over his face, only one red eye bored into hers. It was enough – she could feel the power behind that stare, the anger that had the weight of selfish magic behind it. Gooseflesh rose on her arms and she shivered in delight. This was a power that would be weaponised by Ganondorf when he was too weak to do things himself. How fitting that she should take it.

“Unhand me, woman.” Vaati tossed his head. He flexed his fingers at his side. Cia watched them mildly, wondering if he'd use any of his magic in an attempt to get free. She strengthened the bonds she held him in just in case. “I am the great sorcerer Vaati,” he snapped, “and I will not be trifled with.”

“If I demand it, you will be.” She played with the Triforce in her hand, amused at his defiance for now. She felt in her element once more, as she had when she beat first Volga, and then Wizzro, into complete submission. Ah, yes. This was how it should be. Pretty and petty little underlings for her to use as she saw fit. There would be no fear of this one turning to Ganondorf either, she was sure. He came from long before his time, had no affiliation with Demise, and if he was to be used later, then it was when he was too far gone to care.

“I am Cia,” she said, “and you'll help me do one simple little thing.”

“Help you?” He sneered. She had to appreciate that little turn of his lips. “I think not.”

The crystal off her staff burst into shards as a crescent of wind lashed from his body. His hair and cape flared in it and he laughed. Cia stumbled and almost fell, catching herself on the lip of the fountain before she did so. Her staff's crystal reformed at its tip and she lashed out with it, only to be met with a sudden ball of darkness hitting her square on the chest. She fell over into the water of the fountain. The soothing liquid lapped at her bared skin and took away some small amount of the pain, but she felt half-paralysed with it. Vaati loomed above her, looking down on her like she was something unpleasant he would have to step over.

“Yes. That is how worms like you should look.” He glanced at the Triforce of Power, but instead of stepping over her to take it, his sandalled foot came down on her wrist. “Now. As you were so rude to me, I will show you only a little courtesy. Tell me where the Princess of Hyrule can be found.”

Cia stamped her foot in the water. A blast of dark energy exploded out from it, knocking him off balance. She got to her feet and struck back at him, pinning him to the nearest wall. Vaati grunted and shattered the spell. The magical blast Cia sent his way met with his in the middle and both stalled there.

“You didn't let me finish!” she laughed, over the sound of their warring magic, “I can tell you where she is to be found and how to deal with her if you do something for me, too. Will you promise to do that, if I tell you?”

“I? Promise you?” Vaati laughed, but now Cia could see the sweat beading on his brow as he attempted to push her own spell back to her. She took pleasure from that – she was a far more powerful sorceress than any in living memory of her tribe. That he still held it back was impressive. He was a dangerous one, to be sure. Perhaps her first attempt at using him had not been so clever...

“You're not going to know unless I tell you, now are you?” she began, and earth-shaking rumble shook the entire room. She barely bit back the gasp of shock that welled up in her. Vaati's eyes narrowed, flicking to the Triforce she drew from. He thought it was from her? How quaint. Well, she could use Ganondorf for her own ends – it was the least he deserved. Even so, the hair on the back of her neck raised in her unwilling terror. She wet her lips with her tongue, forcing a laugh to from her throat. “Oh, yes. And if not, then we can keep each other at a stalemate until this place crushes you. Would doing me such a tiny little favour be so onerous?”

“I have no time for this,” he snarled, and released his spell. Cia could not believe her luck. Powerful and impatient! He might not be easy to break, but to manipulate... 

“Tell me where the Princess is, and I will do what you ask.”

It took all of her effort not to sag before him. She flashed him her own knife's edge smile and gestured with her staff. “Just a little insurance, now. To make sure you don't back out.” The earth rumbled once more. Cia braced herself on the shuddering floor. How had he found her so soon? She'd not touched the Triforce, and Vaati had ignored it entirely.

“Get on with it, woman.”

“Tsk, tsk... so impatient!” Moving quickly, she wound the spell around them both, sealing their words. “You promise to assist me in your time here?”

“Yes.”

“And you will bring me the Legendary Hero?”

His eyes narrowed. He stood like a statue in the rumbling room. “If you will tell me where the Princess is, yes. I told you to get on with it!”

She smiled once more.

“Then, Sorcerer Vaati, I, Cia, bind your words and mine.” She sealed the charm, flourishing her staff for added effect. The room shook as Ganondorf pounded on the doors once more. “The Princess can be found in the Castle of Hyrule. It is under lock and key for the time being, having just been ravaged by the armies of the Sorceress. Should you bring them Wizzro, you will be trusted inside and even granted audience with the Princess herself! Won't that be fun?”

“Wizzro,” he said, cutting right to the meat of the matter without caring to ask about details. Why had she assumed force would have been necessary? This little Sorcerer, powerful though he was, was so simple to manipulate! It was almost laughable how easy this seemed. “Where may I find this creature?”

“Wizzro... ah. A conglomeration of souls fixed into one magical ring. It is likely that it has gone into hiding in the Temple of the Sacred Sword. You should find your way there simply enough.”

The room shook again. It wouldn't take many more blows to sunder those magical doors. The Great Fairy could keep evil out just as well as she could assist those in need, but Ganondorf was truly a special kind of evil.

“The Temple of the Sacred Sword.” Vaati twisted his lips, and then flourished his cape. “I see. And I shall bring you this Hero for your own devices. No doubt he will get in my way once I have the Princess in any case. Hm hm...” He laughed. “Well, Cia, until then.”

“Until – wait!” She reached out, but it was too late. Wherever her newest ally had gone, it was via a spell too well crafted for her to easily follow. How he even managed it in this place was astounding. 

“Come back! I need you here!”

But he did not come. The room shook, the stone and the ancient spells groaning in protestation at each thunderous blow. Cia's heart leaped a mile a minute in her chest again. She was not beat yet. Not yet. She could pull something else to aid her from the portal. She and this person would grind Ganondorf under their heel and then be sitting pretty for when Vaati arrived with her Hero. Then she would bind the impatient little snot to her more thoroughly, so he never did anything so rash again...

Pointing her staff at the Gate, she pushed through the Timeline and sought.

The Gate soon rippled. Cia stood up straight, peering into its shadowed depths. A figure appeared, the hair and skin faintly blue and the features feminine. Lana? But no. Lana couldn't hope to open the Gate and interfere, not as far away as she was. No – this looked younger – and then again, older. Different. It was far along the Timeline from where she had opened the Gate. Cia recognised it the same way she knew a part of her own memory. She had never given this Timeline much thought; who would care for the time where her handsome hero had lost?

A harp was clutched in the hands of the woman. The Goddess Harp? No - The Harp of Ages. Cia had spied it once before she had split, had considered using it even. So this meant that she had selected none other than the Oracle of Ages, who opened blue eyes and smiled at Cia.

“Oh?”

The Oracle of Ages. An ally of the Hero, she believed. It would take great effort in bending this one to her will – but she could do it. Vaati had been manipulated. She could do the same here. However, with that pretty face and those soft hands, she couldn't be terribly hard to just break. After all, Nayru may have been named after a goddess, but she was pitifully human of her own accord.

Cia smiled in return. She tapped her staff against the palm of her hand. An earth-shattering blow hit the doors again, and she fancied she could hear the muffled roar of Ganondorf. Nayru's eyes flicked fearfully in that direction, and then back to Cia's hands. Had she, like Vaati, thought that she had done that with her staff? All the better. She could only be easier to cow if she feared her.

“You're not who I expected,” she purred, and then gave a tut. Reaching out, she tucked one of Nayru's blue locks behind her ear. “But you're what I got, so I suppose I'll love you, mm?”

Nayru met her eyes fearfully. It was a pretty look on her pale blue face.

…Had Nayru's face always been blue, too? She wore blue, her hair was blue, her eyes were blue, but her skin had always been soft and peachy, almost as pretty a shade as the Princess of this era. Cia may only have seen her once, but it was within Cia to recognise every part of the Timeline she had once guarded. Even one she found too painful to look at for long.

Nayru came from the Time of Defeat. She followed in the wake of Ganondorf's control of Hyrule, and then his subsequent removal by the Hero Reborn. Agahnim, the wizard, then worked to bring Ganon back to the land and give him the Triforce once more. He had been defeated again, and then had had two champions light two flames in his name. The Flame of Sorrow, and the Flame of Destruction. The one who had lit the Flame of Destruction had been Onox, a dragon knight far more dangerous than Volga. And the Flame of Sorrow...

Cia raised her staff too late. The Shadow leaped from Nayru's body and seeped into her. Cia drew on the Triforce to force her out, but the Shadow wrapped its consciousness around Cia's and seized the power for herself.

Cruel eyes laughed at her from within her own mind, and Cia sank into darkness.


End file.
